Professor Pokémon Book 1
by PikaKnight
Summary: Pokémon Practicality- a new class taught by an ex-Trainer apprenticing under Prof. Elm to become a researcher. And how will the students and teachers cope with her and her Pokémon team? Things just got a lot more complicated for the Wizarding World. Set during year 3. DISCONTINUED! REWRITE INFO INSIDE!
1. Introduction

I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

* * *

"Hey Professor, I got the mail for you." An aide said, handing a stack of mail to the bespectacled man.

"Ah, thank you Mandy." Elm said, taking the letters while trying to shove some pictures of Pokémon into one of the pockets in his lab coat.

The aide smiled and shook her head before exiting the messy room.

Prof. Elm began scanning the envelopes, and blinked in surprise at the one on the bottom.

"Huh?" He muttered in surprise. "I haven't heard from these people in forever."

"Who Professor?" A female voice asked, its owner walking out from where she'd been hidden by a tower of books. She brushed her sandy brown hair out of her eyes and stared at the letter in his hand.

"Oh Alexia, I completely forgot you were there." Prof. Elm said sheepishly. Alexia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, remember when I talked to you about different worlds?"

"Yeah, like the Distortion World and worlds that don't even have Pokémon, right?"

"Exactly!" Elm praised. "This is a letter from one of the worlds that has something called magic instead of Pokémon."

Alexia looked curious.

"What do they want?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet." Elm looked at the envelope again and jerked in surprise. "What the… This letter isn't for me, it's for _you_ Alexia."

"Eh? H-how's that possible?" Alexia asked in shock, taking the letter when Elm handed it to her. She opened it and began to read, slowly becoming paler and paler. When she was done she sank into a nearby couch.

"Oh, Arceus help me…" She groaned. Noticing Elm's worried stare, she elaborated. "They offered me a position at a school called Hogwarts. They want a class explaining everything about Pokémon."

"That's wonderful!" Elm exclaimed, only to quail under an intense glare from Alexia.

"No it's not!" She cried. "I don't know the first thing about teaching! Why couldn't they ask you, or one of the other professors?"

Elm frowned and sat down next to her.

"Alexia, what's wrong? I think you'd make a wonderful teacher. All the kids that come to get Pokémon absolutely love you, and I haven't found a baby Pokémon that you couldn't make adore you." He asked.

"That's different." Alexia insisted. "The kids never stay for long, and it's easier for me to be around Pokémon. And how would I know what to teach? Not to mentions I have to help you around the lab. A-and I'd miss you, Mom, and everyone else! I don't know anything about the other world, and going to an entirely new world sounds scary…"

"Alexia." Elm said sternly. "Calm down, I have a plan that'll make you feel better, okay?" Alexia nodded. "One, I'm sure you'll get along fine with the kids, you get along with basically everyone. Two, all you have to do is go over the basics first, and then the rest will come to you. The aides and I can survive without you here for awhile, and I'm sure you'll be able to contact everyone even in another world."

Elm noticed Alexia had calmed down considerably and was listening carefully.

"I can tell you a few things about the world, and I'm sure there will be people that will be more than happy to help you, and there's nothing to be scared of, you're one of the most capable people I know."

The girl still looked unsure, but nodded.

"I guess I can ask the guy running the Trainer's School if he'll let me sit in and watch him teach, maybe he can give me some pointers to…" Soon she was lost in her own mind, muttering to herself about different ideas.

Elm watched in amusement, glad she was feeling more confident.

Finally, Alexia nodded resolutely.

"I'll do it." She said with conviction. Elm chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would." He said. "Now come on, I'll help you write your response and send it."

They retreated into another room to fill out the parchments with the needed information.


	2. Chapter 1

Alexia was wandering through the train that would take her to Hogwarts, looking for a compartment near the back. She had gotten there very early, so there were few people aboard, and the ones that were generally ignored her.

She finally decided on one, and put down her backpack (she had decided against buying a trunk, and had asked her guide around Diagon Alley, her fellow professor Flitwick, to enchant it so it had more room on the inside. He had graciously agreed, and had even put on a lightening charm on it.).

She grabbed a book called _The Wizarding World for Muggles _out of her bag and began to read to pass the time.

After awhile the door opened to reveal a man probably ten years older than her with light brown hair flecked with grey. He seemed surprised when he saw her and almost immediately started apologizing.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here!" He said. Alexia laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Come on in, there's plenty of room." She said waving him in. He complied hesitantly.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Alexia Gradyn, but just call me Ale if you want to." Alexia told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Remus said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Ale asked.

"Well, you're a student and I'm a professor…" Remus began, only to get interrupted by Ale's laughter. "Huh?"

"I'm not a student." Alexia said, still laughing. "I'm teaching a class at Hogwarts to." Lupin looked shocked.

"But surely you're not old enough..." He said.

"I'm eighteen, and I'm from another world so it's understandable you'd be confused." Ale said with a smile.

"Another world?" Remus asked.

Ale smiled and began to explain her world to him, and began asking him about his.

They were soon comparing the two, and the conversation eventually turned to their classes and how they planned to teach.

Ale's book and Remus' plan to sleep during the ride were soon abandoned.

* * *

They had lost track of time during their conversation, and were pulled back to earth when the compartment door opened for a second time.

This time three children stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, can we sit here? Everywhere else is full…" A boy with black hair and green eyes said.

"Of course! We don't mind, right Remus?" Remus nodded, smiling at the trio who soon seated themselves.

"Who are you two?" The boy with bright red hair asked.

"Ron!" The only girl exclaimed, looking appalled. "Be more polite!"

Ale laughed and Remus looked amused.

"Don't bother being polite to me, I don't really care about that kind of stuff." Ale told them. "Anyway, I'm Alexia Gradyn, one of the new professors."

The students looked shocked, much like Remus had.

"You're a professor?" The black-haired boy asked. "But you look so young…"

"I'm eighteen, and it'll be explained why I'm here, and what I'll teach, when we get to Hogwarts." Ale said. She then nudged Remus with her foot. He got the message and introduced himself.

"Remus Lupin; I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red-head said.

"Hermione Granger." The girl introduced herself.

"Harry Potter." The green-eyed boy said slightly hesitant.

/Oh, I read about him./ Ale realized. /Poor kid's probably sick of getting treated differently, it's best I don't comment./

Apparently Remus had the same thought, as he didn't say anything either. Harry looked immensely relieved.

"Anyway, I'll leave you kids to yourselves, and Remus? Take a nap, you look like you're about to pass out." Ale said sternly to her new friend, giving him a slight glare over the top of her book.

The kids giggled and Remus smiled in amusement and shook his head, but did as he was told and was soon fast asleep.

Ale was soon completely absorbed by her book, and the kids took the time to inspect their new teacher without her knowing (of course, she actually _knew_ they were watching her, but didn't say anything; mostly because she knew she was an oddity).

They noted her long, sandy brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail with bangs that constantly hung in her eyes, which were a dark brown that was almost black.

She wore Muggle clothes (in their minds), a light purple hoodie, light blue jeans, grey boots, black finger-less gloves, black goggles that rested on her head, and a black belt with odd balls in varying colors on it.

"Professor Gradyn?" Hermione finally spoke up. Ale sighed.

"If you must call me Professor, can I ask you to call me Professor Ale instead? Ale's my preferred nickname." She asked.

The students looked awkward but nodded. Ale smiled.

"Thank you, now, your question Miss Hermione?"

"Uh, are you a Muggle?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Not exactly, but I'm not a Witch (or Wizard for that matter) either. It's complicated, but all will be explained at Hogwarts." Ale answered. "Now then, I believe I hear the food cart coming down the aisle."

Soon Ale was proved right, and the kids and Ale purchased some snacks.

"Um, Professor Ale?" Harry asked, looking at Ale's large stack of candy. "Why'd you only get Licorice Wands?" Ale blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm practically addicted to Licorice." She admitted sheepishly. The trio laughed and they all began to eat their treats.

Trouble soon arrived in the form of three Slytherins, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Malfoy drawled, ignoring the other people in the compartment. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron was about to say something, when Ale beat him to it.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" She asked coldly. Malfoy looked at her and sneered.

"This doesn't concern you _Muggle_." He said with contempt. Ale raised an eyebrow.

"It does when you're trying to pick a fight with my _students_,thank you very much." She said, a menacing look in her eyes. Malfoy looked disbelieving, which Ale noticed.

"If you don't believe me, then perhaps we can take the matter up with the Headmaster?" She said with a smirk.

"Tch, come on, Crabbe, Goyle. Let's get out of here." They retreated, with Malfoy sending them a glare over his shoulder.

After a moment Ale spoke up.

"What were there names?" She asked, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They're in Slytherin." Hermione said, confused. Ale nodded and wrote their names down.

"As soon as the Feast is over, I'm taking thirty points from Slytherin and asking Dumbledore to _not _put them in my class." She grumbled.

Harry and Ron grinned.

For a long moment there was silence, which was then broken by a loud snore from Remus.

Ale clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly, and the three students swiftly followed her lead.

* * *

Ale looked up from her book when the train began to slow down.

"Are we there already?" Ron asked excitedly, standing up.

"Sit down." Ale said sternly, surprising the kids. Ron did as he was told.

Ale stood up and began to shake Remus awake.

"I was warned this would happen." She told the students and Remus, who had woken up surprisingly fast. "There are dementors coming aboard." Remus cursed loudly and stood up.

Ale strode swiftly to the door and allowed Remus through into the corridor. She turned to the students.

"I'll explain later, but for now by quiet and _stay in here_." She said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Understood?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron nodded silently.

"Good." Just as the female professor said that, the lights in the train went out. There was a rustling and they could see Professor Lupin conjure flames in his hand. Ale closed the door behind her, and they just barely heard her say, "Nice trick." to Remus.

Suddenly there were voices outside and the door opened again, and they could see Neville and Ginny briefly in the light.

"What's going on?" Neville whimpered.

"We don't know, but sit down and be quiet." Harry whispered, and the two complied, with Neville sitting on Hermione's cat Crookshanks in the process.

There was a sudden chill and angry voices could be heard outside the compartment.

Harry shuddered and grabbed his head, which was ringing, and he could have sworn he could hear faint screaming…

After a few agonizing moments, the door opened and the two professors walked in.

"Everyone okay?" Lupin asked. Everyone but Harry nodded shakily.

"Harry? You alright?" Ginny asked.

"I feel lightheaded, and I could have sworn I heard screaming." Harry admitted, looking uneasy.

Lupin looked grim while the others just looked worried.

"Well, eat a chocolate frog." Ale said. "I read chocolate helps when you encounter a dementor."

"She's right." Remus agreed.

Everyone nibbled on their chocolate, and the rest of the train ride was spent in silence.

* * *

All the students basically rushed off the train trying to get away from the dementors, and Harry and the others got their first glimpse of one.

Harry was sure that one look would haunt him for the rest of his life; the dementors were what he imagined Death himself would look like.

They made their way toward some carriages pulled, Harry guessed, by invisible horses.

Behind them Ale gasped softly in awe at what she knew were thestrals, and Lupin looked at her in surprise.

"You can see them?" He asked. Ale nodded, staring intently at the thestrals as they got closer to them.

"Yeah, they remind me of a Pokémon called Giratina, scary and foreboding, but oddly beautiful in their own right." To her surprise, all of the thestrals turned their heads toward her and seemed to nod.

Remus chuckled.

"I believe they like you." He said. Ale stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed into a carriage with the kids they'd been sharing a compartment with. Remus shook his head at her and followed.

Soon they were inside the castle, and a stern looking woman was stalking towards them.

"Miss Granger, I need to speak with you please." She said, before noticing the two other professors. "Oh, Professors Lupin and Gradyn, please go up to the Staff Table and find your seats."

"Yes ma'am." The two said as one and quickly scurried off.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her to call you Ale." Remus joked as they sat down at the table, Ale between him and a man that seemed more like a very small giant.

"I would've, but something about her told me she wouldn't approve."

"Professor McGonagall don't approve of much, so you shouldn't worry about it." The large man on Ale's other side said kindly, and with an obvious accent.

"He's right you know." Lupin laughed.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? That you?" The man asked, surprised.

"Yes, and it's nice to see you remember me Hagrid." Remus smiled.

The two men promptly started talking over Ale's head, not that she really cared, as she was paying more attention to the students.

Eventually the First Years came in, and the Sorting Hat was brought out.

Ale found the entire thing fascinating, and there was one thing on her mind.

"I want to ask the Headmaster if I can try on that hat." She muttered.

Remus and Hagrid chuckled softly at her.

Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome!" He cried to the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Ale noticed he didn't sound too happy about all of this. Not that she blamed him.

He went on to say that they were guarding the entire castle and would not listen to people begging to be let in or out.

After a pause he smiled wanly.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome three new teachers, and one new class, to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some applause, though Ale noticed that only the kids that had been in the compartment with them clapped very hard. She also noted with displeasure that a man with greasy black hair was glaring at her friend.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a huge amount of applause for the equally huge man, and Remus and Ale were more than happy to join in, and Hagrid was so happy he had to wipe his eyes on the tablecloth.

"And finally, I would like our last teacher to introduce herself and her new class to you all." He gestured to Ale and she stood up with a smile.

"Hello everyone!" She said cheerfully, and got a few greetings back. "My name Alexia Gradyn, but feel free to call me Professor Ale, which is my preferred nickname."

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Professor McGonagall looking disapproving, and Dumbledore smiling.

"What I am about to say next will most likely shock you, but I assure you it is true. I am from a place called New Bark Town, in an entirely different world."

Immediately there were shouts of amazement and disbelief. She was happy to see that Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked awed, and seemed to believe her at once.

Dumbledore called for quiet.

"Everyone, I give you my word that everything Miss Ale is going to tell you is true." He said calmly, then indicated Ale to continue.

"In my world there are creatures known as 'Pocket Monsters', or, more commonly, Pokémon. There are over six-hundred known species of Pokémon, and my class is designed to introduce you to Pokémon, show you how to care for them, and tell you how my world works. This class is called Pokémon Practicality, and I hope to see many of you in it."

She ended her small speech with a warm smile, and got many hesitant smiles in return.

Dumbledore nodded as she sat back down.

"And now, I believe the feast can begin!" He called, and food appeared at the tables.

Ale cheerfully dug into the food, taking the time to talk to Remus and Hagrid some more (Hagrid was very interested in learning more about Pokémon). Soon dinner was over, and everyone was streaming out of the Great Hall.

"Do you need help finding your room Ale?" Remus asked. Ale shook her head.

"No, I need to talk to the Headmaster, and I'll ask him to point me in the right direction." She told him.

"If you're sure…" Remus said.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" Ale assured him, waving him away.

After saying goodnight to Remus and Hagrid, she went to Dumbledore, who was still sitting at the table.

"Hello Headmaster." She greeted.

"Hello Miss Ale. Can I help you with something?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like to know if I can request three students to _not _be in my class. I had the misfortune of meeting them on the train."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Of course, just tell me their names." He said.

"Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy." Ale recited. Dumbledore nodded.

"Now then, I think you need some help getting to your room, correct?" He asked.

Ale looked sheepish and the Headmaster laughed. He asked one of the lingering teachers to show her to her room (which was right next to her classroom), and within ten minutes she was settling into her home away from home.

She released all of her Pokémon, and they all got ready to sleep. Ale changed and got into bed, smiling when the smallest of her Pokémon, a young Abra, got into bed with her.

"Goodnight everyone." She yawned, and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Remus found Ale sitting at the Staff Table bright and early, reading through a pile of papers as she ate.

"I definitely have to go over the basics first…" She was mumbling to herself. She looked up when her friend sat next to her. "Oh, morning Remus."

"Morning Ale. Something wrong?" The older professor asked.

"Not really, I'm just still trying to put the finishing touches on my plans for my class." She frowned. "It's just, kids from my world are learning about these things from the moment they're born, so it's hard for me to teach what I think of as common knowledge."

Remus gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten their schedules, and were looking them over.

"Hermione." Ron said, squinting at her schedule. "They've messed up you schedule, they've got you down for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione insisted.

They continued to argue, before they were interrupted by Harry.

"Look guys!" He said with a grin. "We've got Professor Ale's class right after Divination! And right after that we have Care of Magical Creatures!"

Ron and Hermione looked, and were excited to see he was right.

Suddenly Fred and George walked up.

"Hey guy. Did you hear?" Fred said.

"There's a lot of mixing between years in Prof. Ale's class." George added.

"So we'll be in your class, along with Ginny!" They finished together.

"Oh, great." Ron growled sarcastically.

"I'm just glad we don't have it with the Slytherins." Harry said dully.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Later that day, a good sized mass of Gryffindor students walked into the Pokémon Practicality classroom, some of them watching Harry with worried expressions.

Ale, who had been erasing the blackboard, noticed this.

"Now, now, what's this? Why are so many of you acting like someone just died?" She asked curiously, her gaze sweeping the room.

"You see Professor, some of us just came from Divination…" Hermione began, only to get cut off by Ale's snort.

"Oh, should've figured. McGonagall told me something like this would happen. So which one of you is supposedly dying?" She asked.

There was a minute of shocked silence.

"Me, Professor Ale." Harry said, raising a hand. Ale nodded.

"Well, Mr. Harry, according to Professor McGonagall, not one of the people Trelawney has predicted would die has." She announced to the room. "True visions strike unexpectedly, and I assure that you would know if her predicting your death was one."

She walked over to her desk and looked over her class again, this time with a smile.

"Anyway, welcome to Pokémon Practicality! As you probably know by now, I'm Professor Ale, and I'll be your teacher."

Ale went to the blackboard and began to write.

"Today we will be going over one of the fundamentals of my world: What are Pokémon." She continued to write as she spoke. "Pokémon are amazing creatures that are just as intelligent as humans, and in many cases even smarter."

She stepped away from the blackboard, which now had the word 'Pokémon' across the top, with the words 'Type', 'Appearance', and 'People' underneath it.

"Today we are going to try and learn of few of the basics, starting with learning about the different types."

Ale drew a triangle on the board, and at each point wrote a word, the words being 'Fire', 'Grass', and 'Water'.

"Now then class, every Pokémon has a type, some even have two. Each type has different advantages and disadvantages. Take the Fire type for example, they are weak against Water types, but strong against Grass types."

She paused and looked around the room.

"Any questions so far?"

Hermione's hand immediately went into the air. Ale looked amused.

"Miss Hermione?"

"How many types are there?"

Ale smiled wider.

"Good question. There are seventeen different types: Bug, Dragon, Ice, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Grass, Ghost, Ground, Electric, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Water, Dark, and Steel." She recited.

Surprisingly, Ron's hand was up next. Ale nodded at him.

"Can you tell a Pokémon's type just by looking at them?" Ron asked.

"Another wonderful question! And the answer depends on the Pokémon. For some of them it's easy to tell, like if a Pokémon has fire on its body somewhere, it's probably at least part Fire. However, in many cases, you cannot tell just by their appearance." As she spoke, Professor Ale picked up a picture from her desk.

The class looked at it, noticing it was a picture of a yellow rat-like creature.

"This Pokémon is called a Pikachu. Any guesses as to what type it is?" Ale asked. They studied the picture closely, and Harry noticed something. He raised a hand and Ale gestured for him to continue.

"An Electric type?" Harry said.

"Correct! What made you believe it was an Electric type?" Ale said.

"Its tail looks like a lightning bolt." Ale smiled at his answer and awarded Gryffindor five points.

She went on to give everyone a list of all the types and their strengths and weaknesses, with a stern "Study them closely." She then explained how people and Pokémon interacted, giving brief overviews of Trainers, Coordinators, and Rangers.

"Now, for your homework, I want you to pick one type as your favorite and write a, one roll of parchment, explanation of why you picked it. It's due tomorrow, and I'll keep them until the end of the year. Have a good day everyone, you're dismissed." She waved them out, all of them chattering happily.

Ale smiled cheerfully and got ready for her next class.

* * *

Ale had gone to Hagrid's house after hearing about Malfoy (the brat) getting hurt during his class. At the moment, she was trying to calm him down, and get him to stop drinking.

She had just managed to wrestle the tankard from him when the door opened, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron came in.

"Hi, kids." She greeted them. "Have you come to check on Hagrid?"

They nodded.

"How sweet of you! I've finally gotten him to stop drinking, but he's still pretty down."

"Has he been fired?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not yet." Hagrid said, slurring his words slightly. "But it's only a matter of time. I should have started smaller for the first day… It's all my fault…"

"It's Malfoy's fault Hagrid! You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. Malfoy just didn't listen! We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

Ale smiled and giggled as Hagrid grabbed both Harry and Ron into a hug. She fumbled absently at her belt that held her Pokéballs and released one of her Pokémon without thinking.

Copper, her Abra, seemed to look around curiously at the unfamiliar surroundings (it was hard to tell when his eyes were never open).

There were gasps, and Ale looked over to where her students were staring at Copper and Hagrid was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Before she could explain, Hagrid walked out of the house and there was a splash as he dunked his head in a water barrel.

"W-what's that Professor?" Ron asked nervously, backing away slightly.

"This is Copper. He's an Abra, a species of Pokémon." Ale explained. "Copper, these are Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Three of my students. The man that just walked out was Hagrid. This is his house."

The little Pokémon nodded in understanding, before opening his arms and whining softly. Ale smiled and picked him up, Copper wrapping his thin arms around her neck.

"That's better; I guess I really did drink too much…" Hagrid froze as he caught sight of Copper.

"This is Copper Hagrid, one of my Pokémon." Ale said quickly.

"Oh, that's a relief." Hagrid sighed. "Anyway, it was good of you to come and see me, I really-" He froze a second time, staring and the children. "What do you think you're doing! You're not to go wandering around after dark, Harry! And you two! Letting him!"

He walked over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"Come on!" He growled. "I'm taking you all back up to school, and don't let me catch you walking down to see me after dark again, no matter what!" He and the kids walked from the house, back up towards Hogwarts.

Ale blinked, not comprehending what just happened. She turned to look at Copper.

"Well Copper, I think there's something going on here that I don't know about. What do you say we go meet up with one of my new friends and see if we can't get some answers?" She asked the Abra, who smiled childishly.

_Okay momma! _He cried telepathically. _I wanna meet your friend!_

Ale chuckled, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

**Extra**

*Later that night*

"What do you think was up with Hagrid?" Ron suddenly asked, looking up from his Charms book.

"He was probably worried about Black attacking Harry, and he's right. We shouldn't go outside at night anymore." Hermione said sternly.

Harry sighed.

"Can we not talk about this _now_?" He groaned. "I'm trying to work on the homework for Professor Ale's class."

"Really? What type did you pick? I went with Fire!" Ron grinned. Hermione looked at them.

"I chose the Normal type." She told them. "They're so versatile!"

"I picked the Physic type. I think it's cool that they can actually _talk _to their Trainers." Harry admitted. He paused thoughtfully. "I wonder what type that Abra was?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Well, we can ask when we see her next." She said.

Ron and Harry agreed, and they all went back to their homework.

Somewhere else in the castle, Copper sneezed.


	4. Notice

Thanks to darkromdemon, Guest, and Sakura Lisel for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And to Shadow the Ranger, PuppyProngs, Ryol, benthefirst, TheFanatics, Dymentional Warrior, Burning Ice Freezing Flame, and The Lucky Mapler for the favorites and alerts!

**Important! This is **_**not **_**an update!**

I am going to rewrite this story; it started out as something I wrote because I was bored and had Writer's Block, and I honestly didn't think that many people would read it. It's not very original, and I've thought of a (hopefully) better plot. But don't worry about Ale, she's still going to be in the rewrite; just with some changes and she's not the main character.

I'm really sorry to everyone that alerted/favorited this story, but I hope you'll read the rewrite. Title and summary below.

**Edit- Changed summary. Again.**

**_First Year: Surprises_**

_Answering a wish made by a five year old Harry to get away from the Dursleys; Jirachi leaves him in the care of two cousins in the Pokémon World. Raised to be a trainer he travels for a year until his Hogwarts letter arrives. Good luck Hogwarts, you're going to need it._


End file.
